Death begins with a D
by kawaii.writing
Summary: Amu is a princess of the kingdom of Hinamori, she has a huge secret crush on Tadase.But, when Tadase does something that Amu wasn't meant to see...She is in danger unless a certain someone saves her.


The Hinamori castle was bursting with life, Princess Amu was having her 16th birthday, and she had just received notice that Lord Tadase was coming over. Ever since she was a little girl, Tadase would play with her, and if she was hurt, he would nurse her to health. She also had a HUGE secret crush on Lord Tadase.

"Mou…." Amu cried out, looking in the shiny mirror, twirling a strand of her light pink hair around her perfectly manicured nail. "This hair is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!" she exclaimed, glaring at her pink hair. King Tsugumu smiled gently. "Your hair is beautiful Amu. So stop complaining." Amu, ignored him and continued to stare at her reflection. "Nothing goes with PINK! Except for black, red and some other colors." she said, finally tugging one last time at the strand of pink hair wrapped around her finger, then she released the poor strand of hair from her finger.

_knock knock knock_

"Come IN!" Amu shrieked out, blowing her bangs away from her forehead, and then sighing. Tadase smiled and entered. "I bought you a gift for your 16th birthday hime!" Amu turned around and blushed slightly, recognizing that voice of a familiar "someone"

"A-ah! Tadase! (- looooool ) " she said smiling slightly.

"I heard you think that your hair isn't beautiful, well...i bought you this hair ornament" he said, unwrapping the cloth around the package carefully, when it was brought out to light, Amu stared at it. It was beautiful, no gorgeous. It was gold, red and small tints of black and yellow. Tadase smiled again, and tied her hair skillfully, then using the hair ornament to place the hair pieces together. Amu smiled at her reflection, and Tadase, satisfied left to go attend to General Ikuto, who was itching for a fight.

"**HIMMMEE! HHIIIIMEEEEE!"** Seiichiro Suzuki, the fire clan's leader called out. Amu rolled her eyes - she didn't want to deal with HIM. She began walking out of the room, only to bump into Seiichiro instead.

Seiichiro blushed, "A-amu Hime…." he said, grasping her hand.

"LET GO OF ME!" she shrieked, "TADASE! IKUTO!" she yelled out, hoping one of her protectors would save her.

She felt another hand pull her back.

"Sorry Lord Seiichiro… Amu is mine" he said, pulling amu into a hug.

"G-general Ikuto! A-Amu Hime! Is this t-true?!" He said, his face scared and crazed.

"Yes...' she replied slowly, and a fake blush appeared.

'I TOLD YOU! NOT IN PUBLIC" she cried out, turning to Ikuto while winking. Seiichiro gasped and brought out his sword, and was about to stab Ikuto when Tsugumu suddenly appeared and grabbed the blade, his hand bleeding.

"Now now… no need for that…" he said smiling as he hid his bloodied hands in the folds of his royal garment. Seiichiro looked down sadly and walked away. As soon as he was far enough, ikuto and Amu burst out laughing.

"I told you not in public!" Ikuto said, leaning against the wall, trying to breath correctly.

"Mou….it was the only thing I could come up with!" she said, blushing and turning her head away.

Ikuto smirked and pat her head, "Later Hime... Tadase is getting impatient." he said, turning on his heel. She pouted with a small '_Hmph' _and turned away toward her room. It had started raining a few minutes ago. She heard the trumpets of delay, which meant…..she groaned. Her birthday party would have to wait. In a sad mood, she trudged to her room and collapsed in her bed. "Ugh….." she said while burying her head in her pillow. It wasn't the first time… last time it was delayed, half of the guests left or didn't come, INCLUDING Tadase, which Amu thought, was the worst thing in the world. She had planned on telling Tadase her feelings for him, but if he left again….she didn't want to think about it. Her eyelids got heavy as she drifted into sleep. _BAM!_ the lightning hit the ground on an unfortunate tree. Amu burst awake, it was about the middle of the night, the night guards probably had started their shift. Amu remembered something she had to tell her dad about, she wanted to state her feelings for Tadase before asking him out. She ran a reasonable distance to her fathers room….it was unusually unlocked.

"Papa…?" She said, opening the door slowly. What she saw in there was not suitable for a fragile child like her. A masked figure unmasked himself, a bloodied blade in his hand, and on the ground, dead and bleeding was her father. "W-WHAT?" Amu cried out, and looked at the now unmasked figure in rage, the figure turned around.

"T-Tadase! Call the medics and the p-police!" She cried out, looking at her father. Tadase did a small laugh. "Amu Amu Amu….when will you notice…..I am the one who killed King Tsugumu, but it was the right thing to do…" Amu stood up, shaking and ran out the door.

"GUARDS!" She heard Tadase call out. She ran with all her might, but eventually, she tripped on the long hem of her dress, the guards surrounded her, their knives and lances pointed at her. A laugh sounded out loud, "Princess Amu...if only you had stayed in your room...we wouldn't have to kill you…" a voice said, and a bag was thrown over Amu's head. Amu realized the voice. "A-advisor Kairi?!" she whispered, her head exploded (- not really) Her father was dead, Her friend murdered her father, and the entire kingdom was against her. Tears began falling from her face, she slouched over the wagon that was carrying her, and began to fall asleep. She was jolted awake as someone sat her up and tied her hands to a wooden stake. They snatched the bag away from her face. She realized where she was, gasped, and hung her head low.

It was the star gazing hill, Tadase came here with Ikuto and her on nights where the royals went to their parties, the women, in elegant dresses and beautiful silk cloaks and their hair in tight buns with golden hair ornaments, and the men, with their many robes made of silk to show off their wealth, Tadase, Ikuto and Amu weren't old enough so instead, they looked at the stars, and occasionally saw a flash of colored fire go off in the air. Their faces lit up with happiness. Amu snapped back from the flashback, remembering where she was. Was THIS the true Tadase? she wondered. The soldiers neared closer to her, their pointy spears aiming toward her.

"Anything you would like to say, HIME amu?" Another voice said. Amu looked up, it was vice advisor Kiseki. Amu hung her head and shook it again. The spears backed up into a circle as a man came with a sword. They were going to cut her head off!


End file.
